Plus 1, Gray, Juvia, Minus 1 : A Gruvia (GrayxJuvia) Fanfiction
by erzastrawberrycake
Summary: Juvia decides that today is the day to tell Gray-Sama her specific feelings, while Erza tells Gray to hurry up and tell Juvia how he feels about her. Unfortunately for Juvia, an unexpected somebody pops up. After a few misunderstands, crying, blushing and smiling, and encouragement, Gray and Juvia are finally together. However, on one mission, things go horribly wrong...
1. Chapter One : A Different Day

Gray's POV:

Early in the morning I walked to the guild. Nobody was even there yet, so I decided to walk down to the market and look at the stuff they were selling.

I entered a random shop and saw it was an art store. The place was filled with pencils, pens, paper, markers, etc.

Since art's not really my thing, I was about to leave when a girl entered the store. Well it wasn't really the girl, it was more that she tripped when she entered.

BONK! She fell. I went to help her up.

The girl accepted my help and stood up. She had long, straight brown hair and pushed up her bangs with a headband. Her eyes were green and her skin light. She wore a simple light green T-shirt and denim capris. She looked very simple yet so cute... Wait what am I thinking?

"S-sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes," she laughed nervously.

"Hey, no prob. What's your name?"

"Umi," she said shyly.

"Gray."

The rest of the morning we talked. She was a very nice person, and very funny once the shyness passed.

Juvia's POV:

Today Juvia woke up early. "Today's the day! Today Juvia will tell Gray-Sama her feelings!"

Cheerful, Juvia ate breakfast and looked in her closet.

"Hmm, what should Juvia wear?" Juvia finally decided on a light blue top that showed her shoulders and covered her arms, a dark blue mini skirt, boots, and a blue butterfly pin in her hair.

Juvia headed off to the guild already, Juvia was so anxious and excited to tell Gray-Sama! It was very important! Juvia HAD to tell Gray-Sama before something happened...

~seven hours later~

Gray's POV:

It's been a little over seven hours since I started talking with Umi. Man I haven't laughed like this since... Since when?

We went to lunch together and now we were hanging out by the lake.

"So, have you just moved here?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, just yesterday."

"Nice.. So what're your plans for the next couple of days?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to get my stuff at the art store!" She laughed.

"Do you want to go now? I don't have anything," I offered.

"Sure."

We stood up and started walking back to the market place.

"You sure don't seem busy," Umi commented.

"What makes you say that?" I smirked.

"Well you spend almost the whole day here, you said you weren't busy..."

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm in a guild," I said casually.

"A guild! Really?!" She seemed so enthusiastic.

"Yep. Fairy Tail! It's just on the other side of the town," I said.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

We reached the art store. I watched as she took some paper labeled "CARD PAPER" and some brush tip pens.

Umi's POV:

Gray seems very nice. It's so neat that he's in a guild, Fairy Tail of all that! I hope he considers me as a friend. I already think him as a friend.

Juvia's POV:

Where is Gray-Sama? All day Juvia has been waiting at his table. Love Rival Lucy went off on a job with Natsu and Happy, this would've been the perfect time for Juvia to tell Gray-Sama everything!

"What if Gray-Sama... Is hurt?!" Juvia gasped at the thought.

Ahh! Juvia doesn't know what to do! What if Gray-Sama is hurt and needs Juvia's help?

And Juvia slipped off into daydreaming:

Gray-Sama lay on the cobblestone ground, breathing hard and barely being able to move. Over Gray-Sama towered a huge monster with glowing red eyes!

Then WHAM! Juvia knocks out the monster from behind!

"Gray-Sama! Are you alright?" Juvia runs to Gray-Sama's aid.

"Juvia," Gray-Sama says. "You saved me..." Gray-Sama goes unconscious.

Juvia uses first aid to heal Gray-Sama! Then Gray-Sama finally wakes up...

"Juvia," Gray-Sama whispers...

"Juvia!" Juvia jerked back, startled. Juvia is shaken out of the daydream. Who had called Juvia?

Mira-San walks up to Juvia. "Juvia do you want a drink?"

"Ah yes please! Juvia would like blue-vanilla icee!" (I know they don't have icees but they probably have something like it... I think)

Ahh, if only Juvia's daydream would come true!


	2. Chapter 2 : What Did He Say?

**A/N : ai I forgot to do this for the first chapter! Oh wells. Anyways, I think I got like 25 views and one review already! :O thank you guys! Well here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a little short for your taste. I'll try upload more tomorrow morning!**

_~the next morning~_

**Umi's POV:**

I had a great day yesterday! I finally made a friend! Gray and I are going to meet at a cafe in the evening. He said he was going to spend the rest of the time before at the guild. So meanwhile I'll be working on my cards!

**Juvia's POV:**

Juvia has to know if Gray-Sama is okay! That is why Juvia woke up early, and now Juvia is waiting by Gray-Sama's house! Once Gray-Sama comes outside and gets to the guild safely then Juvia will relax!

**Gray's POV:**

Yawning I stood up and stretched. It was mid-morning already, I slept in.

"Well, off to the Guild now, right?" I said to myself.

As I walked outside I could've sworn there was someone following me. But I looked everywhere and didn't see anyone. Oh well.

As soon as I got the guild, Natsu ran up to me screaming, "HEY! ICE PRINCESS!"

"Oi, Flame-Brain!" I retorted.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Pointy eyed-" I was interrupted with a crash. Erza had knocked Natsu into the wall. She looked at me, a serious expression on her face. I gulped.

"Gray," she said.

"Uh.. Y-yes?" I stammered.

"I need to talk to you.. Privately."

"O-okay," I said, a little scared and a little curious. I followed Erza into the infirmary (there wasn't anybody else inside) and she closes the door behind me.

"So.. What is it?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't here to scold me.

"It's about Juvia..."

"What?! Is she all right?" I asked, concerned. I realized I hadn't seen her in the guild this morning.

"She was looking for you yesterday," Erza said quietly.

I was surprised. Why would Erza tell me this? Wasn't Juvia always waiting for me?

"You know how she feels about you, ne?" Erza asked me.

Of course I knew. She was always pestering me, talking to me, it was obvious that she liked me. I always pretended to be irritated, but deep down I liked her back too. But I can't let anybody know...

"You should tell her your feelings," Erza said softly.

"My feelings..." I mumbled. My face started heat up.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked her.

She smiled back at me. "I can tell. Underneath all of that is a smile.."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, alarmed.

"Not to anybody else," she laughed.

"I'll tell her soon," I promised.

**Juvia's POV:**

Ahh, that's a relief Gray-Sama is not hurt! Juvia walked into the guild just as Gray-Sama walked out of the infirmary.

The infirmary?!

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia is alarmed. Juvia ran to Gray-Sama.

"Is Gray-Sama all right?" Juvia asked worriedly.

Gray-Sama looked at Juvia, "I'm fine," Gray-Sama said.

"Ahh that's a relief!" Juvia said, nervous. Juvia's heart was beating so fast!

There was a silence. Gray-Sama was staring off into space.

"G-Gray-Sama? Is something wrong..?" Juvia asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking... Oh! Um I need to go to the market to buy something..."

"Then Juvia will come with you!"

"NO!" Gray-Sama shouted.

Ehh? D-Does Gray-Sama... Hate Juvia? Juvia could feel tears threatening to fall down Juvia's face, but Juvia tried not to show it.

"Ack! Umm... I-I really need to go!" Gray-Sama ran out of the guild without looking back at Juvia.

**A/N : Muahahhaa, cliff hanger~! Oh, that's right...**

**Erza: Admin here does not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Me: /whispers/ although I'd really love to... /clears throat/ ahem. Thank you, Erza! please review, everyone, and you'll see the next chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Thoughts

**A/N: Ahhh 70 views! Thank ye all /le eyes sparkling**

**Gray's POV:**  
BAKA! I'm such a baka! I scolded myself as I ran out of the guild. I was just thinking, wouldn't it be perfect if I got a present for Juvia after I tell her everything? Then she asked of something was wrong, and I answered.. I needed to go to the market.  
She said she would come. She was so cute, just saying it that way.. But she couldn't see what I was buying her! It needed to be a surprise!  
But i wasn't expecting her to say that she would come with me. I was so startled I shouted "no!"  
I could see it. I could see everything. That shocked look ok her face, her tears trying not to spill over...  
"ARGH!" I shouted. Several people looked at me, but I didn't care. I ruined it for her...  
I walked aimlessly. What was something she would like...? I wondered.  
I looked in shops, hoping I would see something that I could give Juvia.  
And..  
There it is!  
I ran into the shop and looked at it. It was a bracelet with a snowflake and a water drop.  
It was perfect.  
I bought it, went home, and wrapped it up. I hope she liked it. I hope she would forgive me...  
I called Umi from the phone (I made it a time where they have house phones but not cell phones).  
-

-  
**Umi's POV:**  
I was about to leave my apartment to meet Gray when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"Hey Umi. It's Gray." He sounded depressed and tired, I hope he was okay.  
"Oh, hi Gray. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry I can't meet you today. I.. Just need some time to myself.."  
"Oh okay."  
"I'll meet you some other time," he said in a monotone voice. Then he hung up.  
Oh... I hope I didn't do anything wrong. He was my first friend, and I felt so happy. Like I could just relax and be myself, not like with other people from my old city.  
What if I DID do something wrong? Or maybe something happened to Gray?  
"Argh, don't mess up, Umi," I muttered to yourself. "Then you'd have to move again..."

-  
**Juvia's POV:**  
A few minutes after Gray-Sama left, Juvia ran out of the guild and back to Juvia's apartment.  
Tears flew down Juvia's face as Juvia ran down the street.  
What did Juvia do wrong? All Juvia wanted was to spend some time with Gray-Sama...  
Juvia remembers Gray-Sama's startled face, Gray-Sama shouting "No!"  
It echoed in Juvia's mind.  
D-Did Gray-Sama hate Juvia?  
Juvia cannot bear it; Gray-Sama was her first real friend, Gray-Sama was the first one... Not to judge Juvia because of the rain and cloudiness that surrounded Juvia.. And it was Gray-Sama who cleared the cloud skies around Juvia. Gray-Sama was kind and funny.  
Juvia loves Gray-Sama...  
But does Gray-Sama love Juvia?  
Juvia's heart felt heavy. Juvia felt like she was choking.  
Juvia reached the apartment and gasped for breath.  
Then Juvia lay down on the bed and cried.

-  
**Gray's POV:**  
Hhhh... I can't believe I did something so stupid... I thought over and over again. How could I face Juvia now? Would she still accept me after all this?  
Tired, I fall asleep in my chair.

_~The next morning~_

I wake up. It's still pretty early, but I'm not tired.. Why am I on the chair?  
All of yesterday's events came flooding to me.  
"Ah crap.." I muttered. Since I skipped dinner last night I eat a huge breakfast. I noticed my gift wrapped up and put in a bag on my desk. Hmm.. Now that I have the gift, I could tell her couldn't I? I grinned happily. Yes!  
Cheerfully I grabbed the bag and practically sprinted all the way to the guild. I half-expected Juvia to greet me at the door, like she normally does. And Natsu to come yelling and fighting with me, and MiraJane asking me if I wanted anything to drink.  
But it was silent...? "Hello? Anybody here?"  
No answer, so I opened the door and peeked in, nobody was inside.  
Then I remembered it was still way too early!  
"Ahh, Gray, you're such a baka sometimes," I said to myself, laughing.  
Seems like I would have to wait a little longer. So I went back to my house and practiced my ice make for over an hour.

-  
**Juvia's POV:**  
Ah.. Juvia has a headache..  
What time is it? Juvia looks at the clock.  
"Ahhhh!" Juvia yelled. "Juvia overslept! Juvia needs to go talk to Gray-Sama-"  
Juvia remembers.  
"Never mind," Juvia muttered. "Gray-Sama doesn't like Juvia anyway, what is the point anymore..."  
Juvia goes to take a hot bath and falls asleep again.

**Natsu: /snore**

**Me: /clears throat**

**Natsu: /snores**

**Me: /clears throat loudly**

**Natsu: ZONK**

**Me and Lucy: /tries not to laugh**

**Natsu: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**Lucy: It's the end of the chapter, Natsu...**

**Natsu: Oh. Sorry...**

**Natsu: This person here messing up Juvia's and Gray's lives does not own Fairy Tail. Hallelujah, praise the lord!**

**Me: ...**

**Lucy: It's just a story, Natsu...**

**Natsu: Still. /pouts**

**Lucy: Fine I'll do it. Admin doesn't own Fairy Tail, although if she did she would make Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza canon already.**

**Me: /thumbs up/ and Nalu!**

**Natsu and Lucy: Nalu?**

**Me: NatsuxLucy!**

**Natsu and Lucy: /blush**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tell me it didn't happen

**A/N: I'm so sorry QAQ I haven't posted for a while, I hadn't really gotten the chance to go on the computer for a while... ;-; well here's chapter four... READ ON MY FRIENDS**

**Gray's POV:**  
I decide to head back to the guild to see if anybody, Juvia especially, would be there. She would be here by now, wouldn't she?  
I look inside the guild. Natsu and Gajeel fighting, MiraJane serving drinks, Erza eating her cake, Lucy and Levy talking about books, and Juvia...  
Wasn't here.  
"Hey, Mira-San," I called to her. She turned and smiled. "What do you need?"  
"Have you seen Juvia today?"  
"No, it's strange. She'd usually be here by now."  
Disappointed, I started to head back home when somebody called me.  
"Gray!" It was the Master. "This new girl just moved into town, and might want to join Fairy Tail, I want you to show her around."  
"Sure. Why me though?"  
"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are on a mission, Erza is.. Uh, training.., Juvia hasn't shown up yet, and Levy is at the library." Looking around I saw he was right, the guild seemed slightly more quiet, and Natsu hadn't come yelling at me to pick a fight.  
"She's over there," Master added! pointing to one of the seats.  
A girl wore her long straight dark brown hair in a ponytail and let her bangs fall right before her green eyes. She wore a grey tank top and knee length shorts. The girl looked oddly familiar... Then she grinned at me and I remembered.  
"Umi?!" I said in surprise.  
"Oh, seems like you two know each other," Master commented. "Good!"  
"I didn't know you did magic," I said.  
Umi held up a deck of cards and smiled. "Yeah. I use this special card paper and I can design my own cards using magic, basically."  
"That's so cool. You're gonna join Fairy Tail?"  
"I want to!"  
Master cleared his throat. "So, Gray, if you could just show her around..."  
"Sure. Let's go, Umi." She followed me down the stairs to the library.

_~three hours later~_

**Juvia's POV:**  
Juvia wakes up refreshed. Stomach growling Juvia starts to make a meal. looking in the refrigerator Juvia sees it's empty!  
"Ahh! Juvia must go to the market and buy more ingredients." Juvia rushes down to the market on the street.  
"Hmm, let's see. Green onions..." Juvia sees them on sale and buys them, as well as some sauce. Then Juvia looks for some flour...  
Juvia heard somebody laughing. Turning around she saw...  
Gray-Sama?!  
Yes, it was Gray-Sama.  
Gray-Sama with his arm around another girl, laughing.  
Shocked, Juvia dropped her bag. The green onions and bottle of sauce hit the ground.  
CRASH! The glass breaks.  
Gray-Sama turns around and sees Juvia.  
"Juvia!" Gray-Sama looks happy. Why does Gray-Sama look so happy...!  
Juvia doesn't care. Juvia turns and runs all the way back home in a daze,  
"Gray-Sama..." Juvia stumbled across the road. "Why..." 

**Disclaimer~although it would be wonderful for my one of my OTPs to come true i don't own Fairy Tail... Thanks for reading and please leave a review! ^w^**


End file.
